


Cupid Can Shove His Arrow Right Up His...

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, Hair-pulling, Little bit of Valentine’s day hate, Panty Kink, Praise Kink, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: Valentine’s day sucks when you’ve got no one to send you flowers or serenade you with sweet song. You’re in a mood, stomping around the overcrowded bunker, not caring if you kill the buzz of the couples around you. Luckily for them, however, Sam is quick to distract you.





	Cupid Can Shove His Arrow Right Up His...

**Author's Note:**

> Using the square Panty Kink for my @spnkinkbingo card for this Valentine's day one shot.

 

  
  
********Valentine’s day. A day of love and passion. Hearts, flowers, chocolate… vomit. You hated it. You hated it all. If you had to see one more couple fawning over each other, you might just tear your eyes out.

You might think, considering the day was nearly over and you were finally back at the bunker, that things might be easier. But no, they were worse. With all the people from the apocalypse universe crowding around, you were forced to witness as new couples giggled with fresh lust and old couples settled in for a night of comfortable familiarity.

“Argh!” You slammed the fridge shut, having snatched some chocolate from inside.

If someone was going to be stupid enough to leave it lying around, you were going to eat it. Their loss, and their payment for making you suffer.

At least some of the couples were heading out on dates. Not that their absence or presence would change your plans.

Plans that involved stuffing your face with ice cream and chocolate, and walking around in socks and an oversized flannel you’d pulled from the dryer earlier. There was no one to impress, and no point in trying, which is exactly why your hair sat atop your head, gathered in the messiest of messy buns.

Valentine’s day be damned.

Reaching into the freezer, you pulled out the rocky road ice cream inside before slamming that closed, too. Grabbing a spoon from the drawer and plopping it into your mouth, you then stormed out of the kitchen and towards your room.

On the way you bumped into at least seven people, but offered no apologies as you stomped through the bunker corridors. It wasn’t until you collided with something large, hard, and heavy, before you looked up from your glare at the ground.

Sam stared down at you, wide eyed and concerned. “Y/N? Everything okay?”

As you opened your mouth to respond, your eyes were drawn to two people walking down the hallway in the opposite direction as you. Their fingers were intertwined, smiles plastered on their faces as they leaned in to peck each other’s lips.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me! Argh!” Pushing past Sam, you forced the couple to part as you stormed down the hallway.

Sam watched as you left, his concern and confusion only growing.

* * *

In the middle of your bed, legs crossed in front of you, your eyes were glued to your computer screen. The natural rebel, you’d planned a night of gore and murder. Nothing but monsters and psychopaths would be on your screen tonight.

With your spoon halfway to your mouth, you’re stopped by the sound of knuckles rapping on your door.

Pausing, your eyes darted over to the wooden barrier before you shoved the ice cream into your mouth. “Yea?”

The door crept open as Sam popped his head into the room. “Can I come in?”

A shrug was your only response.

Slipping in the rest of the way, Sam closed the door behind him as he took in the scene of your room. It no doubt looked as disheveled as you.

Since coming back from a case that morning, you’d been hunkered down in your private haven, watching horror movies and eating any junk food people were fool enough to leave around. You’d showered at lunch time and dressed for the night, choosing to wear the previously mentioned flannel and socks.

You don’t miss the way Sam’s eyes lingeerd on your thighs.

“I’m in the middle of _My Bloody Valentine_ , so if this ain’t important…” you left the sentence hanging, hoping he’d get the point and leave you to your murder and ice cream.

“Actually,” he took a step further into the room, “people have been complaining, Y/N.” He waited for your response, for you to say you’re sorry and all that crap, but again you just shrugged. “You’ve been real moody today. You’ve upset a lot of people.”

“ _I’ve_ upset people? I’m the one that has to watch them parading around, all heart eyes and crap. I swear, the place stinks like a pheromone factory or something. The sex vibes make me wanna be sick. It’s like Cupid set off a nuclear love bomb in this hell hole.” You scrunched your face up in disgust. “At least they can work their frustrations out. I piss them off, they fuck their lover, and _bam_! All is right in the world! Me?” You pointed your spoon to your chest. “I’ve gotta listen to the bastards humping like rabbits, and hope to God rubbing one out will get me through the night.”

Dragging your eyes away from Sam, you turned back to your computer, wanting to be done with the conversation and the day.

Shaking your head, you scooped up more ice cream and shoved it in your mouth. “Cupid can shove his arrow right up his ass.”

“Why aren’t you on a date tonight?”

Your head snapped in Sam’s direction as you shot him a death glare. “Excuse me?”

Eyes going wide as he realised his mistake, he lifted his hands in front of himself in defense. “I didn’t- I didn’t mean…” He sighed, “It’s just, you’ve never been like this before. Other Valentine’s days you’ve always been out, or fine, you’ve never locked yourself away from everyone.”

“Yes, well, we’ve never had a full house of people who haven’t had a Valentine’s day in years,” you noted sharply. “It’s like, now that the apocalypse is gone and love is in the air, everyone is all over each other.”

“Did you consider going out for the night?” he suggested.

“What? And try my luck at some bar, waiting for a douchebag to give me the most mediocre night of my life? Fuck no,” you scoffed. “I’ve been there, done that. Got all dressed up, spent so much time and effort on looking good for some asshole who never gave two shits about me. Just got his rocks off and strutted away like he was some God in bed or something.”

Sam’s jaw tensed. “I didn’t realise it was that bad.”

Watching him carefully, you put the spoon into the ice cream tub. “What about you, Sam? Why aren’t you out there, looking for your next victim?”

“Victim?”

Grinning, tongue peaking between your teeth, you nodded as you unfolded you legs and began to crawl off the bed, keeping your eyes on his the entire time. “Yeah, _victim_. The next girl you’re gonna send straight to heaven. I’ve read the books, I’ve heard the stories, you know how to rock a girl’s world.”

“Y/N…” he watched you like a deer caught in the headlights, “what are you doing?”

Shrugging, you slowly moved towards him, swaying your hips as your eyes dragged along his tall body. “Thinkin’.”

“About?”

“Why’d you come in here, Sam? Why have you been staring at my legs like you want to sink your teeth into them? Why’d you get so upset when I told you about all the mediocre sex I’ve had?” Your eyes finally met his again as you stood in front of him, not even half a foot between the two of you. “Why do you care?”

His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed. “I… I…”

Realising what he was doing, or not, his eyes fell to your chest where you’d left some of the flannel’s buttons undone. He groaned at the sight of your half hidden breasts.

“Do you want to be my Valentine, Sam?” Lifting a hand, you fiddled with the collar of the flannel he was wearing. “Wanna show me what I’ve been missing out on?” Stepping closer, you pressed your body against his and ground yourself into the growing bulge in his jeans. “Wanna show me where you can shove _your_ arrow?”

He moved quickly, grabbing the back of your head and meeting you halfway before crashing his lips onto yours. The kiss was intense, deep, all teeth and tongues as he growled against you. He actually _growled_.

Turning you so fast you wouldn’t be surprised if you got whiplash, he shoved you against your dresser. Caging you in, he slipped his leg between yours and pressed his jean clad thigh against your panties.

With a sneer, he tore away from your lips and rested his forehead on your as his eyes looked down at his leg. “Grind on me. Fuck yourself on my thigh.”

His words sent a thrill through you. Unable to deny his order, you clutched at his shoulders and pressed yourself against his thigh harder. He watched with darkening eyes as your hips began to move, grinding against him. Your panties did very little to shield you from the delicious feel of the rough jeans, and soon enough they were painted with a patch of your wetness.

Moaning, you slipped your hands up further and tugged on his hair, desperate to pull him down for another kiss.

“Want me, baby?”

Nodding frantically, you pulled at him, but your efforts were for nothing. Sam was far too strong for you, and it was becoming clear that he was running the show.

Slipping his hand underneath your flannel, he pressed against your mound, ceasing your movement. Pushing your panties to the side, he stroked you folds and groaned.

“So wet… fuck… bet I could just…” With no warning at all, he thrust two long, thick fingers into you.

Your cry was mangled, caught in your throat as you threw your head back. Taking the opportunity, Sam leaned in to suck at your pulse point as his fingers quickly sought out your sweet spot.

Letting your neck go with a wet ‘pop’, he pulled back to meet your gaze. “Did you know it would drive me insane, seeing you walking around with your messy hair, dressed in my flannel? Fuck, imagining what was underneath…” He pressed into your sweet spot a little harder, making you whine. “You’ve had me hard since I saw you walking out of the bathroom this afternoon.”

You couldn’t stop your eyes as they rolled to the back of your head. “Didn’t… didn’t know it was… was your flannel,” you admitted on a gasp.

His fingers pushed into you as deep as they could, before his hand stopped completely. “Are you telling me you grabbed a random flannel and threw it on?”

Biting your lip, you nodded. “I… I grabbed it fro… from the laund-”

In the blink of an eye, Sam’s fingers were gone. Grabbing at your waist, he turned your around, barely giving you a moment to slap your hands against the top of your dresser to brace yourself before he was pushing his hidden cock against your ass.

“Next time you want a flannel, you get one from my room.” Fisting your hair, he pulled you back into him, forcing you to watch your reflection in the mirror. “I never want to see another man’s clothes on you. Understood?”

“Y-yes… yes Sam.”

His lips tugged into a grin. “Good girl.”

Keeping his eyes locked on yours, he let your hair go and grabbed each side of your flannel before tearing it open and exposing your chest. Buttons flung across the dresser, scattering and falling to forgotten places.

One hand cupped and squeezed your breast, pinching and rolling the nipple between his finger and thumb. The other hand dragged down and slipped over your panties before pushing them to the side to stroke at your soaked slit.

Leaning down, he breathed in your ear, still watching you in the mirror. “I don’t think you know what you’ve gotten into. Those books, the stories… they don’t even come close to the truth. ‘Cause baby, I don’t send girls to heaven… I send them to hell.”

Suddenly, his hand left your breast and shoved at your back, pushing you forward. You kept your eyes on the mirror, watching Sam as he pulled your flannel up so he could look at your ass. Grinding against you, he made quick work of his own clothes, stripping himself of his flannel and top before reaching for his belt.

He pulled the leather through the loops of his jeans and folded it in half. Eyes snapping up to meet yours, he slapped the leather together and watched as you whined and wobbled needily.

Smirking, he gave a pleased huff. “Next time, we’re gonna play with this. Might need to colour this nice ass of yours a new shade of red. Maybe I’ll tie you up and devour your for hours on end. Or I might wrap it around your pretty throat and fuck you raw. After the way you’ve been acting all day… I think you need to be taught a lesson.”

You clawed at the wood of your dresser, desperate for everything and all of him.

“But for tonight…” he tossed the belt aside and grabbed your hips again, spinning you around once last time before lifting you onto the dresser. “Tonight I just want to feel you wrapped around my cock, while I make you scream so loud, no one will be able to fuck without thinking about you.”

Pressing on your thighs to spread your legs, he then popped open the button of his jeans, and unzipped the zipper, before shoving his pants and briefs down to free his cock.

Your jaw literally dropped at the sight of him. Never had you seen a cock that long or that thick. You were certain it was over ten inches long, and thicker than your wrist. It was a beast.

Sam chuckled, cupping the side of your face to pull you in for a quick kiss. “Don’t worry. It doesn’t bite.” Stepping closer, he made sure your panties were still pushed to the side before he dragged the tip of his cock along your slit.

The feel of him, hot, hard and leaking against you… you moaned at the touch, leaning into him, seeking out his lips once more.

He granted you the kiss, using it to muffle your screams as he began to push into you.

Never had you felt so stretched, so entirely full. Sam’s lips silenced your cries of pain as he held you tenderly, understanding you needed a moment to adjust to the size of him.

When the pain ebbed, leaving behind a delicious throb that had you whining into his mouth. You needed more. More friction, more Sam, more everything. You wanted him to completely overcome your senses and fuck you into next month.

Feeling you clench him desperately, Sam began to move. He was careful at first, making sure not to hurt you. There was still the very real possibility that he could go to far, and the last thing he wanted was to scare you off or ruin the moment.

Tearing his lips from yours, he let out a long groan, “ _Fuck_.”

Now that he had you wrapped around his cock, Sam was sure he’d never want anyone else.

Eyes travelling down the valley of your breasts, his gaze locked onto where his cock was disappearing into you. Every time he pulled out, he groaned at the sight of his cock slick with your juices. Seeing and feeling your panties drag along his cock with every thrust, watching as the white cotton grew wetter and wetter…

It was too much and not enough all at once.

Grabbing your hips, he held you to his chest and lifted you off the dresser. You clung to him as he carried you over to the bed. When he dropped you onto the bed, the air left your lungs as you gasped.

He reached out, closing your laptop and quickly placing it on your bedside table. Everything else was forgotten as he shoved it all off your bed before returning his attention to you.

Kneeling on the bed, between your thighs, he watched as you began to fall apart underneath him. He thrust hard, picking up the pace, punching into your cervix time and time again. You arched and clawed at the blankets, crying out as he pushed against your sweet spot with every drag.

You were close, rapidly approaching your climax. There was no stopping it as Sam’s fingers gripped your hips. He slammed into you with heavy breaths, his eyes drinking in the sight of you like a perfectly aged whiskey.

Screaming, you clenched around him and threw your head back. White hot bliss flashed through you, shaking your senses and nerves, rendering you helpless as your cries bounced off the walls.

Falling on top of you, losing the steady rhythm of his thrusts, Sam buried his face in the crook of your neck and bit down as your walls squeezed him to his own ending. He sputtered and spilled inside you, his thick and warm seed filling you so much you wondered if it would ever stop.

When you were both coming down from your highs, still breathless and buzzing, you gave his shoulder a pat.

“Sam, dude, you’re heavy.”

Chuckling, he rolled off you, landing heavily on the bed by your side. “Did you just call me dude?” He turned to give you an amused grin.

“I always call you dude,” you noted with a shrug. “Just ‘cause you just rocked my world, doesn’t mean I’m gonna change. You got a problem with that?”

Shaking his head, he laughed. “No. Absolutely not.”

“Good.” You gave a sharp nod.

“So… I rocked your world, huh?”

Your lips tugged into a smile. “Yeah. Yeah you did.”

“Can I expect you’ll want to do this again?”

“Oh yeah!” you answered enthusiastically. “Hell yes. Fuck yes. All the yeses. Imma want that dick, 24/7.”

“Good.” Leaning in, he pressed a kiss to your shoulder. “So… you still pissed at Cupid?”

“Nah.” You grinned, turning to meet his gaze. “But I definitely prefer your arrow over his.”

**Bamby**


End file.
